1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus, and more particularly, to a copying apparatus which is arranged to detect the size of an original to be copied in a predetermined timing prior to a copying operation and perform copying the original in a selection mode which has been based on the detected size information wherein an automatic paper selection mode for automatically selecting a paper feed outlet which accommodates a sheet of paper which corresponds to the size of an original and an automatic magnification selection mode for automatically selecting a copying magnification by the sizes of the paper and original are provided.
2. Description of Related Art
The applicant of the present invention has previously proposed a copying machine of this kind. In the copying machine, it is arranged to automatically detect the size of an original placed on a platen glass accompanying by an original setting action of covering the original with an original cover. When a copying operation is performed in a selection mode already set based on a detected size information, a size of paper to be selected and the information on a copying magnification which are decided by the mode and detected size of original are indicated with further action of changing a mode to the indicated mode for the following copying operation.
Besides, there is also a copying machine known which is arranged to detect the size of an original accompanying by the actions of setting and covering the original, and indicate a copying magnification and the size of a paper to be selected which are decided by a selection mode and the detected size information with further action of changing a mode to the indicated mode.
In the copying machine already proposed by the applicant of the present invention, however, a magnification and size of paper to be selected which are decided by a selection mode and a detected size information are not indicated until a copying operation is started. The operator of the machine is, therefore, obliged to operate the machine without having such an indication and not able to make sure the size of paper and copying magnification selected until a copying operation is started. Accordingly, it causes anxiety to the operator if the copying operation is performed with an anticipated mode.
In the above-mentioned copying machine known, it is arranged to indicate the size of a paper and a copying magnification before a copying operation is performed so that the operator is able to operate the machine without having any anxiety. However, when an original cover is closed, a copying magnification changing action is executed and a projection lens is moved. Accordingly, a size of a paper and a copying magnification are changed corresponding to a mode indicated before the original cover is closed for copying operation, a mode changing action is conducted again with another movement of the projection lens causing the lens to move excessively. The starting time of copying operation is delayed with such an action. Moreover, when an original is set and the projection lens is started to move, copying operation can not be started during the movement of the lens. The operator can not, therefore, leave from the machine immediately after an original is set which is defective in working efficiency.